Home Is Where The Heart Is
by Conquest4
Summary: Set after the field of fire and before the travel up north. It has some major changes from the where the TV show is now but I thought this would be a fun idea to fill in the gap between now and season 8.
1. Chapter 1

"Lady Stark of Winterfell

Wardness of the North here by dethrones you from the position of King in the North and banish Jon Snow, illegitimate son of Eddard Stark and his supporters from all the Northern lands", Ser Davos put down the scroll. It had been 6 months since Jon and Davos left for Dragonstone. Clearly, the northern Lords had become restless and chosen a new leader.

"Can you be sure that is real?", Dany asked in an empathetic tone. Daenerys did not know why but she suddenly felt her heart sink. She had become quite fond of the northern pair. They had spent many nights sharing their stories. She could not explain her feelings

"It has to be, the seal is authentic", said Davos dully. He took a seat and buried his face in his hands.

"Feel bad for the kid. Spent his whole life cleaning up all the shit in the world and fighting battles for the people who eventually betray him". Davos did not know how he would break the news to Jon.

"Perhaps I could help", She did not know how but it'd be the least she could do for a friend.

"I thank you for that", Davos looked up at Dany and gave her a solemn smile. "I don't know what to do. I should probably go and break the news to Jon". Davos stood up and headed for the door, closing it quietly and disappearing down the corridor.

Daenerys turned to Tyrion. "Well there goes a possible ally", they had been at war for nearly a year now and Tyrion was finding it hard to keep her impulses at bay.

"Shame really, I could proudly say he is the most respectable man I've ever met."

Daenerys gave him a melancholy smile before parting her lips to speak. "Perhaps I could offer him a position as general or advisor".

Turion nodded, "Perhaps, but I wouldn't be certain he'll accept. He seems quite adamant about the threat of the dead."

* * *

Jon and the remaining Stark men loyal to him were loading food stores and supplies into small wooden boats that would be taken out to sea to load the cargo into the ship adorned with the Stark banner. Jon was loading his clothes when Daenerys descended from the stone stairs.

Daenerys walked to Jon and held his hand. "Come, I have an offer to make". Dany leads him aside from the rest of his men, "Jon". They looked into each other's eyes, soft lilac eyes staring deeply into Jon's dark grey, broken and empty ones. Dany's heart once again sank and her stomach began convulsing, she took both his hands in her's. "You don't have to do this alone, I can appoint you a place as my General of my army. Please, Jon. Stay".

Jon gave her a sad smile, "I appreciate it my Queen, but I still have a task at hand. If no one else will stop the Night King then I must, no matter the odds I must at least try. If I stay here I will only get in the way of your war. As much as I'd like to stay here with you, we have different paths to follow." Jon leaned in and kissed her on the forehead, "Till next time".

Jon let go of her arms and startled walking back to the boat where his men were waiting for him. "WAIT", Jon looked back to Dany. "Where will you go?"

"Down south, one of my friends is to be the new head of a house in the reach. I'll write to you when I can. Jon took in one last glimpse of his Queen before boarding the boat and left the island of Dragonstone, perhaps forever, but something told him he'd be back.


	2. Chapter 2

_Winterfell_

"Arya wait!", Arya turned around and slapped Sansa in the face with the most force her small frame could muster.

"How could you?" she spat out

"He's our brother, he took back our home, he protected you when no one else could, he avenged Robb and Mother yet you still went behind his back and-and betrayed him", Arya was at the brink of tears. Every word that left her mouth hurt a thousand more times than the slap that Sansa had just received. She was conflicted. Jon was a good person but he had left the North leaderless and went off to conspire with the dragon queen to take control of the Vale. Lord Baelish had informed the Northern lords of the news from the spies. He had told them that Jon was not satisfied with the North and wanted more, he told them about Jon threating to kill him. He asked them how could they follow someone who would backstab the person whom that had saved their life, he suggested that they overthrow Jon and elect a new leader. Most of the lords resisted at first, especially Lady Mormont but as the months passed and the effects of winter took a toll on the northern people, the Lords were getting more and more restless. First, it was Lord Manderly who had enough of the Ironborn raids that of which he had asked for aid but none came from the King in the North. Sansa needed the wildlings to drive back the Ironborn but they only answered to Jon, she had tried many times to send ravens to dragonstone but she received no replies. Then as food became scarce and the threat of the south became more prominent, one by one the Lords rebelled and through this chaos, Sansa was appointed Wardeness of the North.

Sansa felt guilty about taking Jon's place, but she had a yearning for power deep inside her that constantly stirred and it was only a matter of time before she snapped (with a little help from Littlefinger). Littlefinger told her what to write in the letter, he had also told her to ambush the wildlings at the Dreadfort and to drive them down south to the neck. Sansa had also taken revenge on the Karstarks and Umbers. She rid their people of their home and lands and sent thousands down south with the Wildlings to find a new home. She gave the Umber and Karstark lands to loyal houses such as Glover and Mormont. Lady Mormont did not approve but even she could not reject the generous offer.

"Please stay", Sansa wimped out. "I need you".

"Well you should've thought of that before you betrayed your family", Arya said coldly before walking away.

* * *

 _JON_

Jon was standing on board his ship staring out into the deep blue sea brooding. He could not believe Sansa would betray him. Even after all the things he had done for her, he was shell-shocked when he had been informed but he was almost certain that there was outside influence in Sansa's betrayal. Jon scolded himself for putting his emotions first, he had nearly forgotten about the threat in the North. Westeros needed to band together or else the human race will face annihilation. If the Night King can take control of Westeros, then he will have enough men in his army to conquer the world.

The very thought sent chills down his spine  
Jon heard footsteps behind him, he turned around to see Davos emerging from below the deck.  
"Has Sam agreed to meet us at Hornhill?", Davos nodded and handed him a Raven scroll.

It was from Tormound, "Your bitch of a sister has banished us from the North, the free folk travel with the Karstark and Umbers down south to the neck".  
Jon let out a long painful sigh before staring out into the sea. "Send a raven to Lord Reed, ask him to inform the free folk, Karstarks, and Umbers to travel further down to Hornhill".  
"Sure", Davos started to walk away before he stopped and turned around. "Will this work?"

"It has to"

 ** _A/N: What do you think? Put your questions and suggestions in the comments_**


End file.
